It is known in the art that when a mobile phone receives a phone call, it provides a ringing tone to notify the call to the phone user. In addition, the name of the calling party, if known, may be displayed on the display screen of the mobile phone. In order to find out the identity of the calling party, the phone user must take a look at the screen. However, when the called party is not in the proximity of the mobile phone, or the called party is driving an automobile, for example, finding out the identity of the calling party would be inconvenient.
It is advantageous and desirable to provide a method for finding out the identity of the calling party without seeing the displayed name.